Sonidos extraños
by Lussyvr14
Summary: Naruto rompió accidentalmente la pared haciendo un agujero, y eso no era lo peor, daba a la habitación de cierta ojiperla que lo tenia loco desde que se mudó al edificio. Por la noche, escuchó sonidos extraños que cruzaban por el lindo agujero, lo que vio con sus ojos ni en sus mejores sueños se lo hubiera imaginado. UA. One-Shot {NaruHina} Lemmon.


**¡Hola!** ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy aquí de nuevo con este One-shot NaruHina *-* es mi primer lemmon así que no me quedó del todo bien, sin embargo, se los comparto para que ustedes opinen y me dejen un hermoso review diciéndome qué les pareció.

Me inspiré en un fic que también es NaruHina, pero aquel era más o menos como un drabble por lo que me quedé con ganas de más e hice el mío propio añadiéndole más cositas 7u7.

Sin más. Los dejó.

* * *

 **Título:** Sonidos extraños

 **Rated:** M

 **Género:** Romance, Humor.

 **Pareja:** NaruHina

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje para adultos, escenas subidas de tono. Lemmon.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

 **6:45 a.m.**

 _Mierda, ahí viene_.

Desde lejos podía observar como una mujer se acercaba al edificio en donde él vivía, estaba en el lobby esperando la hora de partir a trabajo esa mañana, el corazón se le aceleró. Se acomodó el cabello, miro su vestimenta y se sentó en el sofá. La mujer peliazul entró por fin al inmueble.

–Buenos días, Uzumaki-san – saludó ella.

–Buenos días, Hinata-san. – correspondió de forma cortes.

 _Seguramente fue a hacer algunas compras rutinarias antes del trabajo_ , pensó él. Ya que venía con dos bolsas, una en cada mano. Las bolsas tenían un logotipo que él no pudo distinguir. El rubio hacia como que leía el periódico pero en ocasiones él la miraba sin que ella se percatara. Traía puesto una falda de vestir un poco más arriba de la rodilla, se le veían sus hermosas piernas, _¡Y qué piernas! Daria lo que fuera por que se enredaran en mis caderas, ¡Hey! Concéntrate, Hinata es una chica decente._ También vestía una blusa blanca, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta y en la frente caían mechones los cuales formaban su flequillo, calzaba unos tacones negros. Cruzó el lobby y tomo el elevador hasta su departamento. Naruto la miró embobado.

Le encantaba, esa mujer lo tenía loco desde que se mudó al edificio, llegó hacia como seis meses, y en cuanto la miró por primera vez por los pasillos quedó maravillado. Tenía un par de ojos que jamás había visto, color perla, te hipnotizaban nada más de verlos. Naruto, solo podía admirarla de lejos, y a veces de cerca pues era su vecina de departamento. Nunca se había animado a entablar una conversación más allá de un saludo, solo estaba a su alcance levantarse más temprano de lo habitual para escuchar de su dulce voz decirle _Buenos días_. Sin embargo, eso le bastaba para irse feliz al trabajo.

Miró su reloj y notó que ya era hora de empezar su día laboral, tomó su portafolio, llamó al ballet parking.

–Buenos días, Uzumaki-san. – Saludó un trabajador, de aproximadamente 40 años. – Aquí tiene las llaves de su auto.

–Gracias, Inaki. – tomó las llaves, se subió.

– Por cierto, no es por ser atrevido. – el hombre castaño del ballet parking miró al rubio. – ¿Cuándo se lo dirá a la señorita, Hyuga-san?

Naruto se sorprendió, mierda, ¿tan obvio era?

–N-no sé de qué hablas, d-decirle ¿qué cosa? – trató de disimular el nerviosismo pero le fue inútil.

–Serian una pareja hermosa. – sonrió sincero Inaki. –En fin, que le vaya bien, Uzumaki-san.

El rubio le agradeció y condujo hasta su trabajo, toda la mañana se la pasó pensando sobre que su enamoramiento y su mirada embobada, se daban cuenta todos los del edificio, menos quien quería, rió de su mala suerte.

 **.**

 **5:23 p.m.**

Entró a su departamento totalmente agotado, aventó el portafolio quien sabe dónde y se dispuso a desvestirse comenzando por la estorbosa corbata. Se quitó el traje y se cambió a ropa deportiva, el cuerpo del rubio estaba perfectamente cuidado, hacia ejercicio cuatro veces por semana y los otros tres días sobrantes los utilizaba para practicar artes marciales.

El departamento constaba con una sala de estar, dos recamaras, dos baños y una cocina. Una recamara la utilizaba para dormir y la otra la tenía equipada con artefactos deportivos. Entró en la segunda habitación para empezar la rutina de las artes marciales.

Llevaba practicando ya como 50 minutos, su camisa antes seca ahora estaba llena de sudor lo cual hacia que se le pegara al torso, los mechones largos de su cabello se adherían a su frente, aun así luciría sexy a ojos de cualquier mujer.

Su rutina del día estaba por terminar, daba puñetazos y patadas al aire como un experto, en eso dio tres puñetazos y cuando iba a finalizar con una patada no midió bien y golpeó la pared, haciendo un hoyo en ella, mientras que él también caía como saco de boxear al piso.

–Carajo.

Se sentó en el suelo tallándose el hombro derecho y su cabeza.

–Mierda. – vio el agujero en la pared. – ¿De qué hacen las paredes? ¿De cartón? – se acercó tratando de pensar cómo podría arreglarlo.

Mientras miraba lo que acababa de ocasionar, se percató de que al otro lado del agujero se dejaba ver una habitación, con paredes de color lila, con adornos de luna. Siguió recorriendo la recamara con los ojos y los abrió como platos cuando observo la cama y la mesita de noche, esta última tenía una foto de una mujer peliazul sonriendo radiante.

Parpadeo un par de veces sin podérselo creer.

–E-es... la habitación de H-Hinata.

Dicho esto se alejó del agujero y se agarró la cabeza preocupado. Si de por sí no le hablaba ahora que hizo un hoyo en su pared, ahora ni lo iba a voltear a ver. Lloró internamente por su desgracia. Agarro un retrato de él y sus padres y lo colgó en el hoyo en un intento desesperado de tapar su culpa. Mañana por la mañana lo arreglaría antes de que su vecina se enterara de lo que había hecho. Por dios, el hoyo daba directamente a la habitación de ella.

Salió de la habitación y fue a darse una ducha, esa noche estaba haciendo frio así que optó por ponerse una pijama de pantalón, calcetines, sin embargo no se puso camiseta, se metió a la cama y al tocar la almohada cayó rendido, con el torso desnudo.

 **.**

 **3:47 a.m.**

Se levantó de la cama somnoliento, con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, se puso las pantuflas y camino hasta la cocina de su departamento, se sirvió agua en un vaso y se la tomó de un sorbo. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y camino de nuevo hacia su habitación. Era raro que se despertará en la madrugada ya que tenía el sueño algo pesado.

Cruzaba la sala cuando escuchó un quejido.

– ¿Qué carajo?

El sueño que lo invadía se fue en cuanto escucho el ruido extraño. Se quedó parado en medio de sala, esperando escuchar alguna otra cosa, pero pasaron los segundos y no se oyó algo más, camino tres pasos hacia su habitación…

 _Ahh ahh_

–Mierda.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió completo y su corazón se aceleró al mil, él no era de los que creía en los fantasmas pero esos sonidos estaban muy extraños.

 _Ahh ahh ahh_

Se volvieron a escuchar los quejidos un poco más alto y se percató de que venían de la recamara en donde entrenaba y hace horas que había hecho un maldito agujero.

 _Seguramente son gatos_. Intento convencerse, lo cual le resultó difícil ya que en primera, él no tenía gatos, segunda, no tenía ventanas en esa habitación por donde pudieran meterse y tercera, vivía en el décimo piso.

Caminó a paso lento hasta la habitación en donde se escuchaban los ruidos, tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió lentamente, tragó duro e introdujo la cabeza.

No había nada.

Entró por completo y sin prender la luz se percató de que todo estaba en orden. Aunque al mirar el retrato que antes había puesto en la pared para cubrir el agujero se veía una pequeña luz resplandeciente, el rubio se acercó y justo cuando se proponía agarrar la foto, se volvieron a oír los quejidos.

 _Ahh ahh ahh_

Escuchándolos de más cerca daban otra perspectiva.

 _¿Acaso serán…?_

Intrigado y sin pensarlo, quito la foto de la pared. Lo que vieron sus ojos ni en un millón de años podría imaginar.

Enfrente de él, en la cama estaba la peliazul con una sexy lencería de encaje negro _, Por dios, hacía frío y esa mujer estaba casi desnuda_ , más no se quejó, también vestía medias que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, unas bragas que no dejaban nada la imaginación y el sostén solo cubría sus erectos pezones. Estaba hincada en la cama, con su mano derecha dentro de sus bragas y la mano izquierda tocaba uno de sus senos. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos tenían un brillo excitante. La luz de la habitación de Hinata era tenue, lo que lo hacía aún más deseable.

Naruto estaba con la boca abierta, completamente seca, por dios, esa escena ni en las mejores películas porno. Vio que las bolsas que traía esta mañana estaban tiradas en el piso. Esta vez sí pudo ver el logotipo, en esa tienda había comprado la lencería.

Hinata, sin percatarse de que tenía un espectador, cambió de posición, para esto se quitó las bragas despacio y con delicadeza, quedando desnuda de su parte intima.

Naruto sabía que espiar estaba mal, pero había algo en sus piernas que no podía hacerlas reaccionar para salir de ahí. Su cerebro exclamaba que dejara de fisgonear pero su cuerpo pedía lo contrario, él quería seguir viendo, observando como la mujer frente a sus ojos se daba placer a sí misma.

La peliazul se acostó boca abajo, levantó su redondo trasero y separó las piernas justamente hacia donde estaba el rubio observando. Él no podía despegar la mirada de aquella obra de arte. Sus labios vaginales estaban brillosos a causa del néctar que salía del interior de la muchacha debido a su excitación. Algo en sus pantalones comenzaba a dolerle.

Ella comenzó a pasar dos dedos por sus labios hinchados por la excitación, recorría de arriba a hacia abajo su vagina, acariciaba tortuosamente su clítoris rosado. El rubio babeaba del otro lado de su habitación, tragaba en seco, él anhelaba ser los dedos de la muchacha, para poder lamer y lamer hasta que se cansara, algo imposible. Sus ojos azules como el cielo ahora se habían oscurecido.

La joven gemía con todo lo que se hacía a sí misma, tomando uno de sus senos con su mano libre y estrujándolo debido al placer que sentía, estiraba sus pezones. Estuvo en esa posición por un par de minutos más. Mientras Naruto estaba que ya no cabía en sus propios pantalones, ver aquello le había sacado de sus casillas, quería terminar de romper aquella pared, entrar a la habitación y penetrar a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Su miembro palpitaba solo de imaginarse estar dentro de ella.

Seguía expectante de la escena y ella modificó su posición, se volteó y quedó ahora acostada boca arriba, nuevamente abrió las piernas de par en par y empezó a masturbarse de nuevo, su mano derecha se movía a su disposición en su zona intima, haciéndola gemir en el proceso, mientras se sacaba los senos del sostén, empezando a jugar y a halar sus pezones. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y su cabello se alborotó, ella en todo momento tuvo los ojos cerrados. Los fluidos de ella llegaban hasta las sabanas de seda, pasaba su mano por toda su vagina, se mordía el labio inferior sensualmente.

–Ahh, mmh… ¡Si!

Hinata gimió fuerte después de haber introducido dos de sus dedos en su cavidad, los sacaba y los metía tortuosamente. Los retiró después de varios segundos y volvió a su zona más sensible, su clítoris.

Él en cambio no pudo resistirlo más, la escena era más erótica de lo que puede aguantar un hombre, así que sacó su miembro de su prisión, lo tomó con su mano derecha empezado a darse placer él mismo sin dejar de apartar la mirada de la peliazul que seguía masturbando su clítoris ahora con más presión. Su vagina estaba resbalosa por los flujos que salían de ella, lo que hacía que sus dedos viajaran con más facilidad sobre sus pliegues.

Los dos iban al unísono, sus corazones estaban a mil por hora, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, les faltaba poco para llegar al clímax, Hinata gemía cada vez más fuerte y sus movimientos eran más rápidos, igual los de Naruto, el rubio no aguantó más y derramó en el piso toda su esencia, sin dejar de mirarla. Por otro lado, ella seguía en lo suyo hasta que el orgasmo llegó y la invadió por completo.

–Ahh… ahhh… ¡Na-Naruto! – gritó por último.

El ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos, jadeaba por lo que acababa de hacer y ahora con lo que escuchó quedó estupefacto.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hinata había gritado su nombre?

 _No puede ser. Debo estar soñando._ La chica que lo tenía patas arriba, se había masturbado pensando en él. Aunque él también había hecho lo mismo. Volvió a mirar por el agujero y ella se encontraba acostada en su cama con la respiración más tranquila, se había dormido.

Naruto se alejó del orificio, todavía no superaba que su bella vecina tuviera fantasías con él. En cierto modo le alegró que Hinata pensara en él mientras hacía eso. Ni en sus mejores sueños húmedos se lo hubiera imaginado.

Con las manos temblorosas volvió a su recamara y se recostó en la cama, no pudo pegar el ojo, pensando en todo lo que había visto y oído, y es que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos veía a Hinata gritando su nombre con esa dulce pero a la vez sensual voz.

.

Dieron las seis de la mañana y apagó el despertador. Soltó un largo bostezo y se sentó al borde de su cama, se restregó los ojos y caminó hacia su baño todavía somnolienta, iba a lavarse la cara cuando pasó por el enorme espejo de su habitación y se vio. Sus mejillas se encendieron abruptamente, todavía seguía con su lencería puesta, menos sus bragas, recordó todo lo que hiso hace unas cuantas horas y casi sintió desmayarse de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, no se arrepintió.

Tomó un baño caliente, se vistió para su trabajo y bajó por el ascensor al lobby del edificio, se abrieron las puertas y divisó la cabellera rubia que la traía tonta desde que lo vio por primera vez. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del lobby mientras leía interesado el periódico. Como todas las mañanas.

–Buenos días, Uzumaki-san. – se sintió desfallecer al cruzar a su lado y oler el perfume de hombre que la embriagaba.

No podía ni mirarlo de lo abochornaba que se sentía, todas las mañanas eran lo mismo, aunque ella quisiera con todas las fuerzas poder decir más que un buenos días, no podía, la culpa la carcomía, pues desde que lo vio por primera vez, desde esa maldita vez que lo vio sin camisa por el pasillo del edificio, no dejó de fantasear con él. Se sentía culpable, pero sus deseos más bajos la invadían por las noches y ella quería sentir por un momento que era él quien la tocaba de esa forma. Se mostraba frustrada al no tener más que formalidad con el rubio, sin embargo, eso prefería a no dirigirle nunca la palabra.

–Buenos días, Hinata-san. – respondió, sin embargo, ella notó que él tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas al saludarla.

Caminó hasta la entrada del edificio esperando un taxi pero parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle una mala jugada, pues no se veía ninguno.

–Buenos días, Hyuga-san. – saludó Inaki, educadamente.

–Buenos días, Inaki-san – devolvió el saludo, sonriendo amable.

– ¿Espera el taxi?

–Sí, pero por lo que veo, no se aproxima ninguno.

– Si me permite sugerirle algo… –el hombre miró de reojo al rubio que los estaba observando desde hace rato, Naruto al percatarse de la mirada de Inaki, subió estrepitosamente el periódico para tapar su cara, lo habían descubierto espiando. Hinata, sin percatarse de eso, lo miraba expectante. –Puede esperarlo, sentada en los sofá del lobby. – sonrió.

La Hyuga miro a donde el hombre castaño le sugería, observó a Naruto. Solo estar cerca de él hacía que se le acelerara la respiración.

–N-no creo q-que sea necesario, el taxi puede llegar en cualquier m-momento... – tartamudeó un poco.

–En caso de que llegue, con gusto le avisaré, Hyuga-san. Mientras tanto, por favor, tome asiento. –hizo un gesto con la mano señalando hacia donde estaba cómodo el rubio.

Se veía tan galán y atractivo con su traje de ejecutivo color negro y corbata del mismo color, haciendo resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules y su brillante cabellera rubia, que juraría por todos los cielos que era tan suave como se veía. En su muñeca derecha traía puesto un reloj dorado.

Hinata tragó duro, echó un vistazo a Naruto y cruzaron miradas, se sintió nerviosa, no le soporto la mirada, sin embargo cuando caminaba hacia la salita del lobby parecía que él la seguía detallando. Tomó asiento, mientras esperaba con la mirada agachada jugaba con sus dedos sobre su regazo.

Sus ojos perlas observaron disimuladamente el cuerpo de adonis que poseía el rubio, era el sueño de cualquier mujer, y en efecto, se incluía ella.

Ya habían se habían saludado, así que no tenía otra cosa que decirle para poder entablar una conversación, se mordió el labio inferior. Naruto suspiró.

Ella alzó su vista y lo vio observándola.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó él. –En verdad, lo siento. – en su mirada se podía divisar el sentimiento de culpa, pero ella no tenía idea del por qué.

La muchacha se quedó sorprendida y confundida. Porque, pensándolo bien, ella era la que tenía que disculparse. Aunque él no lo supiera, era ella quien siempre en las noches hacia algo que no la enorgullecía, tocarse pensando en tu vecino que te trae enamorada desde que llegaste ahí y que él a duras penas te volteaba a ver. Tus instintos más bajos te dominaron e hicieron que fueras a comprar lencería pensando en el rubio que te trae loca. Te vistieras a altas horas de la noche para poder saciar el deseo de querer que el guapo rubio te tome y te haga el amor como nunca nadie lo hizo, te tocaste imaginándote que era él quien te daba el placer que tanto anhelas desde que lo viste por primera vez cuando llegaste al edificio.

.

No pudo más, se disculpó con ella, por espiarla, por mirarla mientras hacía algo tan íntimo y tocarse él mismo de igual o más intensidad, pensando que su mano era ella. Sin embargo, Hinata mostró reacción confundida, obvio, no tenía idea de que se estaba disculpando ni del porqué. Y era mejor así, pues si alguna vez su secreto era revelado, su mundo se acabaría, ya no podría ver esa hermosa carita por el edificio, seguramente ella lo demandaría por ser un acosador sexual sin remedio y se mudaría para siempre.

Inaki cuando vio que se estaba volviendo incomodo el silencio entre aquellos dos. Llamo a Hinata, pues ya había llegado el taxi por ella. La peliazul se levantó apresuradamente y se fue. Naruto quedó pensativo, pasados unos minutos él también se levantó y se retiró del edificio. Sería un largo día.

.

 **11:47 p.m.**

Hinata había llegado a su departamento desde hace rato, se había puesto cómoda, traía una batita roja que llegaba justo debajo de los glúteos, no traía sostén, andaba descalza por todo el alfombrado de su departamento, también vestía unas bragas pequeñas acordes al color de su batita, su cabello lo traía suelto y se esparcía por toda su espalda.

Estaba por dirigirse a la cocina pero escuchó golpes fuertes en su puerta. Dio un brinquito asustada, tomó una bata más grande, se la puso y la amarro en su cintura. De nuevo, los golpes no se hicieron esperar.

– ¿Quién? – habló con voz temerosa, era de noche y en lo que había estado viviendo en ese edificio, jamás habían golpeado así su puerta. Y menos a esa hora.

– Soy Naruto. Abre por favor. – su voz se notaba algo arrastrada.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se cubrió la boca con su mano sorprendida. ¿Naruto? ¿Qué hacia él golpeando su puerta con mucho apuro? Lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir. Giró el pomo de la puerta, capaz era una emergencia.

– ¿Qué sucede? Uzumaki-san. ¿Alguien entró a robar al edificio? – cuestionó preocupada, ya era muy extraño verlo ahí parado, con la respiración agitada, sus hermosos ojos azules mirándola con abrumadora intranquilidad.

– ¿Qué me hiciste? – soltó sin más, mirándola fijo.

– ¿A-A qué se refiere? Uzumaki-san, y-yo no e-entiendo… – se puso más nerviosa, tenerlo ahí mirándola de esa forma la ponía mareada.

El rubio al pararse derecho tambaleaba un poco, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados e hipaba. _¡Está ebrio!_ Pensó nerviosa.

– Desde que te mudaste a este edificio, me tienes como loco detrás de ti… – cada vez que decía una palabra, se adentraba al departamento de la chica, ella solo retrocedía cada vez que se acercaba.

– ¡Por favor, Uzumaki-san! N-no está en las mejores circunstancias, ¿P-por qué no se va a su departamento? Usted está un poco e-ebrio. – decía mientras el hombre la acorralaba entre él y la pared.

–Esta es la única manera en la que puedo decirte todo, me tienes enamorado desde la primera vez que te ví. – confesó cerca del oído de la chica.

– U-uzumaki-san – jadeó. Sorprendida por todo lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que esos ojos azules le estuvieran confesando su amor.

– Deja de llamarme tan formal. – lamió el lóbulo – Dime Naruto, por favor. – pidió casi rogando.

Hinata no podía articular palabra, tener a ese hombre acorralándola entre sus fuertes brazos hacia que le faltara la voz, tenerlo respirando agitadamente entre su cuello y su hombro, se le erizaba la piel. Él regaba besos húmedos por toda su blanquecina piel. La peliazul jadeaba cada vez que Naruto hacia presión con sus dientes. El rubio posicionó una de sus manos en la cintura de su compañera, la subió lentamente hasta topar con uno de los senos de la chica, quien intentó pararlo.

–Déjame tocarte. –susurró –Es lo que he deseado todo este tiempo desde que te conozco. – confesó, mientras tomaba un pecho de Hinata y lo empezaba a masajear – Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto. – teminó hipando.

La ojiperla al oírlo hipar volvió a la realidad, aquel hombre del que estaba enamorada no estaba allí en sus cinco sentidos, se armó de valor y se zafó de su agarre. Naruto la miró confundido.

– L-lo llevare a su departamento, ahí se quedará y descansará. – lo observó con determinación, el rubio camino hasta donde estaba ella, volviendo a su realidad. – Usted e-está ebrio, no sabe lo q-que dice.

Naruto reaccionó después de escuchar aquella vocecita. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? ¿Metiéndose en el departamento de Hinata? ¿Borracho? Iba a pensar lo peor de él a partir de ahora, ya ni siquiera le iba a dirigir la palabra después de esto.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó por segunda vez en el día. – ¡Soy un estúpido-ttebayo! – se arrepintió reprochándose a sí mismo. –Perdóname, Hinata. De verdad, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Hinata se dio cuenta que ya no hipaba, su rostro revelaba que el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido. En cambio, también exhibía temor al pensar perder la poca comunicación que tenía con ella, por culpa de su estúpido comportamiento. Igualmente, Hinata sintió una punzada en el pecho, él solo había actuado así por el efecto del alcohol, no sentía nada por ella. Estaba claro que la única estúpida enamorada, que por poco cae en sus encantos, era ella. Sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, pero no soltaron ninguna lágrima.

Naruto caminó hasta la puerta del departamento de la chica, se paró debajo el arco de ésta.

– Perdón por meterme a tu casa sin consentimiento. – su voz sonaba quebrada –Sin embargo… todo lo que dije es cierto. – confesó dijo sin mirarla, por vergüenza a lo que acababa de hacer. –Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conozco, vivo pensando en cómo será despertar a tu lado, probar tus labios, tocar tu cuerpo. Me tienes vuelto loco. – sonrió irónico. – Es probable que después de esto no quieras volver a verme. Lo siento. Si quieres que me vaya del edificio porque te sientes incomoda con mi presencia, házmelo saber. – su labio temblaba. – Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de entrar así a tu departamento y no respetar tu espacio. – alzó su mano en señal de despedida –Buenas noches, Hinata… y de nuevo, perdóname. – el rubio se dispuso a salir de ahí, pero no pudo dar un paso afuera del departamento.

Sintió una mano aferrada a su camisa. Volteó y era la chica que estaba casi pegada a su cuerpo.

–Y-yo también estoy enamorada de ti, N-naruto. – confesó con su puño cerrado aferrado a su pecho. –También me gustaste desde que te vi, solo que por mi timidez no podía decir más que un buenos días. Siempre estabas en mis pensamientos, todos los días desde que te conocí.

Aquello hizo que él abriera los ojos de sobremanera, se sentía feliz, aquella confesión le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo, no quería pensar que se tendría que ir de ahí por actuar estúpidamente, y eso ocasionaría que ya no pudiera deleitarse con la belleza de Hinata.

Naruto agarró el rostro apenado de Hinata y se acercó para fundirse en un tierno beso, aquel beso que desde que se vieron por primera vez en el edifico, ambos estaban anhelando. Cada segundo que pasaba, volvía más intenso y apasionado aquel beso que empezó solo con leves roces y que ahora era una batalla, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, Naruto como pudo cerró la puerta del apartamento. No cabía en su propi felicidad, estaba besándola, y sus dulces labios eran tan suaves como un algodón de azúcar.

Sus manos estaban ansiosas, paseaban por todo el menudo cuerpo de la peliazul, no daba crédito que esto estuviera pasando, ya que solo imaginaba o lo soñaba, sus curvas eran fenomenales, sus manos no dejaban de acariciarla. Bajo un poco más y dio un apretón al trasero de la chica. Ella en respuesta dio un brinquito y soltó un suave jadeo en la boca del rubio. Eso lo encendió.

Se separaron del beso y se miraron fijamente, ella estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas y respiración agitada, le encantaba, él también estaba en las mismas. Tomó el nudo de la bata que vestía Hinata y lo deshizo. La prenda cayó al suelo, y ella quedó solo en la batita color roja que llevaba abajo.

Naruto respiró agitado cuando la vio en aquella ropa íntima, la besó de nuevo, desenfrenado. La ojiperla le correspondió de la mima manera, apretó nuevamente el trasero de la chica pero ahora con las dos manos, ella volvió a jadear, mientras la peliazul enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de él. Si, definitivamente eran tan suaves, tal y cómo se los había imaginado.

La pegó contra la pared y ella gimió cuando sintió lo frio en la espalda, a Naruto ya le dolía la entrepierna, las traviesas manos de él recorrían todo su cuerpo, colocó la izquierda en un pecho de Hinata, y la otra se introducía en las pequeñas bragas húmedas. Gimió cuando el rubio hacia círculos con sus dedos en el clítoris hinchado. Mientras la mano de su pecho lo masajeaba por encima de la tela, dejó de besarla para acercar su boca al seno, bajo la tela con los dientes, Hinata gimió cuando sintió la lengua de él sobre uno de sus erectos pezones, lo chupaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se sentía desfallecer, le estaba dando un placer inimaginable, le estaba lamiendo el pezón mientras que le introducía dos dedos a su humedad cavidad. Ella gemía fuerte y para Naruto eso era música para sus oídos.

–Mmmh… ¡Sí!... Sigue… por… favor. – suplicaba la chica debajo de él, sonrió triunfante, mientras movía más rápido sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella y su pulgar hacia presión en su clítoris rosado.

Él seguía succionando los pezones de Hinata, eran como pequeños dulces, que quería acabarse a lengüetazos.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Si! ¡Ahhh! – una ola gigantesca de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo. – ¡Na-Naruto! – gritó al alcanzar el fulminante orgasmo.

Respiraba agitadamente, sus piernas flaqueaban, sin embargo, él todavía no terminaba, apenas estaba comenzando.

Se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, quedando solo en bóxer dejando ver el gran bulto que tenía. Hinata lo miraba expectante. Naruto caminó hasta ella y la cargó, enredando las blanquecinas piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, sus labios estaban rojos por la fricción y movimientos bruscos, caminó hasta la habitación de Hinata y la posicionó en la gran cama de ella, donde horas antes la había visto darse placer por sí misma, ahora era diferente, quien estaba dándole placer era él.

Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y le quitó las pequeñas bragas que ya le estaban haciendo estorbo. Se despojó de su bóxer y su miembro erecto apuntaba hacia ella. Hinata se ruborizó, pero se levantó de donde estaba acostada y con las mejillas coloradas, acostó a Naruto en la cama, ahora él debajo de ella. Tomó el miembro con sus manos.

– ¿Q-qué haces, H-Hina…– no termino de hablar, ya que ella ya había metido su miembro en su boca, lo succionó, lo lamió de arriba abajo. – Si… sigue así, Hina. Lo haces excelente… – soltó un gruñido cuando ella succionó sólo la punta, pasó su lengua tortuosamente, Naruto jadeó e hiso su cabeza hacia atrás, sentía la deliciosa lengua de ella por toda su humanidad, el placer que le daba era increíble. – ¡Mierda! – exclamó, sentía que ya se venía, si eso sucedía iban a acabar muy rápido y eso era lo que menos quería.

Con delicadeza tomó entre sus manos la cara de Hinata y la alzó hasta donde estaba él y la besó. Mientras lo hacía, en su mente golpeó una imagen de la madrugada anterior en donde Hinata tenía su mano tocando su intimidad.

Se le antojó.

Se separó de ella y se lamió los labios, sonreía con malicia. Acostó a la ojiperla debajo él. Primero le beso los labios, después sus mejillas, su frente, lamió sus orejas, ella respondía jadeando y gimiendo. Bajó por su cuello recorriéndolo con la punta de la lengua, descendió un poco más y le dio un beso a cada seno de Hinata. Ella arqueaba la espalda de placer.

Todavía vestía esa batita roja, así que Naruto se la quitó, quedando la mujer desnuda y sonrojada.

– Eres hermosa, Hinata. – la vio completa y se sintió tan afortunado de que su amor fuera correspondido, y mejor aún, se estaban demostrando con hechos y no con palabras todo lo que se habían amado en secreto.

Siguió bajando por el cuerpo de Hinata dejando besos por todas partes, se encontró con su vientre y ella por inercia cerró las piernas.

–Déjame verte. – la miró ansioso – Por favor. – pidió.

–Me da vergüenza. – explicó mirando hacia otro lado apenada.

–No tienes de qué avergonzarte, eres preciosa. – Naruto fue abriéndose paso a la entrepierna de la peliazul acercando su boca. Pasó su lengua de abajo hacia arriba lentamente.

–Ahh… – gimió Hinata al sentir la caliente lengua del rubio.

–Eres deliciosa. – siguió lamiendo los pliegues húmedos de la ojiperla, al probarla Naruto se hizo adicto al dulce néctar que Hinata desprendía, ella gemía descontroladamente, él movía su lengua como un experto, haciendo movimientos justos en las zonas más sensibles de Hinata. Se sentía desfallecer, arqueaba la espalda, se mordía su labio tratando de no gritar loca de placer.

–No te contengas, quiero que todos sepan que ahora eres mía. Quiero que todos oigan quien es el que te dará placer de ahora en adelante. – casi ordenó.

–Ahh… Si… Mmmh… – gimió debido a como Naruto pasaba toda su lengua por su húmeda cavidad. Agarró la cabeza del rubio y la hundió más en ella. – Si… así… Ya casi, Naru… – no alcanzó a terminar cuando el segundo orgasmo de la noche golpeó en su interior, jadeaba irregularmente, mientras Naruto se levantaba sonriente, ya estaba lista para recibirlo.

Se acomodó en medio de sus piernas y pasó la punta de su miembro por toda la vagina de Hinata, los dos gimieron por el contacto. Los flujos de ella lo mojaron todo, colocó su entrepierna en la de la peliazul y se metió en una estocada.

–Ahh… – gimieron ambos.

Naruto se quedó quieto por unos segundos mientras Hinata se acostumbraba a él. Ella empezó a mover las caderas en busca de más y él entendió enseguida. Movía su pelvis al principio lento.

– ¡Dios! Estás tan estrecha. – jadeó el rubio cuando la cavidad de la ojiperla lo apretaba, haciendo que este hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos sintiendo el placer de estar dentro de ella.

Las penetraciones cada vez eran más rápidas y precisas, Hinata gemía incontrolable, Naruto soltaba gruñidos y jadeos, se acercó a su boca y la besó de nuevo apasionadamente, mientras agarraba una de las de ella manos y la entrelazaba con la suya.

Modificaron la posición, él quedando atrás de ella y ésta recostada boca abajo con el trasero levantado hacia el rubio, metió su miembro sin dificultad pues los flujos de ella hacían el acceso más fácil. La agarró firmemente de las caderas, entrando y saliendo de ella rápidamente, Hinata gemía fuerte con la cara pegada a la cama, mirando hacia Naruto. Él la observaba con deseo, sus ojos se podían notar más oscuros.

Fue el turno de ella de querer cambiar la posición a que lo que Naruto sonrió complacido. Lo acostó en la cama boca arriba, los ojos de la chica mostraban una mezcla de determinación, excitación y pasión, se subió arriba de él y se sentó en el miembro del rubio, auto penetrándose.

– ¡Oh sí! – jadeó el rubio, mientras Hinata daba pequeños saltitos en su entrepierna, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Él por su parte estrujaba los senos de la peliazul.

Hinata se enderezó y en su mismo vaivén colocó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del rubio, éste por su parte, tomaba la cadera de la ojiperla para profundizar más las embestidas.

–No pares, Hina. Ya casi… – cerró los ojos por el placer que recibía de su chica.

– Ahh… Si… Naruto. – gimió extasiada, siguió saltando arriba de él.

El clímax estaba por llegar en ambos cuerpos desnudos.

– ¡Naruto! – gritó sintiendo como el tercer orgasmo la envolvía.

Los espasmos de la vagina de ella aceleraron el orgasmo del rubio.

– ¡Hinata! – llegó segundos después.

La ojiperla se dejó caer a la cama al lado del rubio, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, Naruto tenía una sonrisa satisfecha de oreja a oreja. Hinata estaba igual, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Me encantas. – le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. –Fue increíble.

– Y tú a mí. T-tambien me gustó. – respondió un poco apenada.

– Eres un amor. – sonrió travieso.

Naruto se volteó a donde estaba ella y la abrazó fuertemente, minutos después de estar en esa posición cayeron dormidos.

.

Despertó lentamente cubriéndose los ojos para que la claridad no le diera de lleno en la cara, se giró y notó que en la cama solo estaba ella desnuda, se sonrojó un poco y busco con la vista su batita roja, la encontró en un rincón de la habitación, se envolvió en la sabana y fue por ella.

– Ya despertaste.

Hinata no pudo voltear, sólo sintió que Naruto se pegó a su espalda.

– Te ves endemoniadamente sexy con esto. – susurró en el oído de la chica. A ella se le erizo la piel de la nuca.

–Quisiera… –hablaba mientras con su dedo hacia pequeños círculos en el vientre de Hinata. –Repetir lo de anoche.

–N-Naruto… – entrecerró los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, dejándose hacer.

La levantó y la enredó en su cadera, caminó hacia una pared y la estrelló ahí, las entrepiernas chocaron bruscamente ocasionando un gemido por parte de ambos.

Al otro lado de la pared, se escuchó como si un vidrio se rompiera.

– ¿Q-qué fue eso? – preguntó nerviosa por si haya ocasionado algún problema.

–Fue en el lado de mi departamento, no te preocupes. – le restó importancia y enterró su boca en el cuello de la peliazul.

Ella no conforme y entre jadeos, estiró un poco la cabeza y cuando vio abrió los ojos como platos.

– Naruto…

– ¿Mmmh? – él seguía deleitándose con la suave piel de Hinata.

– ¿Por qué hay un agujero en mi pared? – su voz se notaba un poco seria.

El rubio se tensó. _Mierda._ Se había caído el retrato que cubría su pequeño accidente.

– ¿U-u-u-n agujero? ¿D-d-d-dónde? – nervioso bajó a la ojiperla al suelo.

Justo cuando todo iba a la perfección, cuando él sentía que estaba por las nubes, todo se iba a la mierda. Ahora no le quedaba otra cosa más que decir la verdad. Podría solo decir que lo hizo accidentalmente practicando y no mencionar cuando la espió desnuda, pero no sería completamente honesto, y ahora lo que menos quería es tener secretos con su chica. Suspiró hondo.

Mientras Naruto iba contando su historia el rostro de la pelinegra se fue tornando como un tomate, él le decía sobre su entrenamiento y cómo fue que hiso el orificio en su pared, cómo en la noche se despertó por agua y en cambio se desvió al escuchar sonidos extraños y aunque el rubio le explicaba que fue lo más hermoso que pudo haber visto en toda su vida, ella se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza. Y también le reveló todo lo que había provocado en él.

–N-n-n-naruto…. Tú… m-me… viste… h-haciendo eso…

Todo le daba vueltas, su cabeza no formulaba bien las palabras, sus piernas flaqueaban, sus manos temblaban, el rostro se tornó más rojo, pensar que la vio tocándose ella misma, con aquella pequeña lencería que compró, no pudo aguantar más, después todo era negro. Se había desmayado.

– ¡Hinata!

.

Hinata…

Hinata…

Podía oír como la llamaban a lo lejos. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente viendo en primera estancia al rubio con cara de preocupación y susto.

– ¿Estas bien? – la abrazó – Me preocupaste.

–S-sí. Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. – su voz era tímida.

– ¿Bromeas? Obvio me preocupo, no quiero que nada le pase a mi novia. – sonrió feliz y cómplice, era la primera vez que le decía así.

–¿N-novia? – preguntó con asombro.

– B-bueno, si no quieres… – cambió su expresión por una de decepción.

–¡Claro que quiero! P-pero como no me lo habías pedido pensé que no me verías como tu novia.

 _¡Pero que idiota!_

Naruto se hincó en el piso, dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

– Hinata Hyuga, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con un hombre que te adora, te ama, te necesita y que todos los días que le quedan de vida procurará protegerte y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. – la peliazul lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

– ¡Si! ¡Si quiero! – se abalanzó a él, Naruto la cargó con sus fuertes brazos, cayeron de nuevo en la cama, besándose tiernamente.

Pasaron varios minutos de puros besos y una que otra caricia subida de tono, Naruto ya estaba duro y Hinata lo sabía.

– ¿Sabes? – susurro en el oído de la ojiperla – Sería estupendo si accedieras a hacer lo de la otra noche. Con esa sexy lencería.

Hinata lo miró confusa.

– Tocarte tú misma, mientras yo me deleito con tus movimientos. – sonreía pícaro.

Se le subieron todos los colores.

– ¡N-Naruto! – le reprochó avergonzada.

– ¿Por mí? – sus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado la miraron suplicantes.

– -N-no…

– Hina…

Ella lo pensó un poco, ya la había visto desnuda y por si fuera poco la había visto haciendo eso. Así que, ¿por qué no? De todos modos, la lencería la compró pensando en él.

– D-de acuerdo. – a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos.

¡Oh por dios! Tenía a la mejor novia del mundo, miraba como Hinata se dirigía al baño a cambiarse de ropa interior. Se preparó en la cama. Ese domingo apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Hola!** Lo que sigue se los dejo a su imaginación pervertida jiji. No quedé muy convencida con el Lemmon pero es el primero que hago en toda mi vida, no sean tan malos u.u con el tiempo, pienso yo, que iré mejorando, mientras ténganme paciencia, please. Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque les llamo un poquito la atención, en realidad, siempre había querido hacer un lemmon NaruHina y me alegra que el primero sea de ellos *-* simplemente me encantan.

Si les gustó, si tengo algo en que mejorar, por favor háganmelo saber en un review. Los estaré leyendo todos. Gracias de antemano.

Saludos.

 **Lussyvr14**


End file.
